Frosting
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. A continuation to "25 days of Christmas. Ch.13: Baking", can be read alone. A Get Well gift for DarkAuroran :


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17!! Also, this is a continuation for "25 Days of Christmas. Ch. 13: Baking." A get well gift for DarkAuroran :)

* * *

Kakashi woke up with a soft groan and shifted closer to the other side of the bed, to find it empty. He cracked open an eye and frowned when the empty space was confirmed. He sighed and looked over at the alarm clock and realized that he had slept in, _It's already nearly 2? _He stretched and climbed out of bed, shivering at the difference of temperature. He made a quick trip to the bathroom and made his way down the hall and caught the smell of something sweet in the air. He walked into the kitchen and found a tray of cookies on table that he naturally gravitated towards.

"Those are still cooling," Iruka said with a smile, his back turned to the older man.

Minoru laughed at Kakashi's pout, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Kakashi sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm rather surprised at how long I slept."

Iruka chuckled and turned to look at the older man, "Well, I'm not." Iruka laughed at Kakashi's expression and turned to Minoru, "Help me with the frosting?"

Kakashi looked at the tray of cookies and his stomach protested and he gave Iruka a look.

Iruka returned it equally, "They're too hot for you to eat, Kakashi," he explained, "I'll make you your own batch, alright?"

Kakashi frowned, "Who are these for?"

Minoru smiled, "My class."

Iruka looked over at the older man, "And mine."

Kakashi looked at the cookies and then back at his husband and their son, "…And I can't have one?"

Iruka sighed, "I know that you just won't stop at _one_, Kakashi. I'll make you your own batch later."

Kakashi sighed and gave the batch of cooling cookies a last look before looking around the kitchen, "Is there anything I _can _eat?"

Iruka chuckled and gestured at the fridge, "There some onigiri with salmon in the fridge."

Kakashi went over to the fridge and took out the onigiri, "Do you guys need any help?"

Minoru shook his head and gave Kakashi a smile, "No, I think we've got everything covered."

Kakashi hummed and took a bit out of an onigiri and walked out of the kitchen. He grinned as he settled himself in the living room and took out the cookie that he palmed. Retired or not, Kakashi wasn't getting rusty.

* * *

Iruka looked up from the book he was reading and smiled when Kakashi walked in munching on a cookie, "You know, you'll make yourself sick if you keep eating those."

Kakashi grinned, "It's my batch, I'll eat them as I please."

Iruka chuckled and gave the bowl in the older man's hand a look, "What's that?"

Kakashi's grinned widened and he crawled onto the bed, "Some frosting," he explained simply.

Iruka flushed, "T-That's for the cookies!"

Kakashi leered at his husband, "I'm sure that you can replace any amount that we use."

Iruka could only stare, and before he could properly protest, a sweet finger traced his bottom lip, leaving a line of white frosting in its wake. The older man's hot tongue followed.

Kakashi smiled as he noticed the younger man's breath hitch, and the tan hands nearly dropped the book he was still holding, "Hmm, taste much better on you than on the cookies," he teased, and noticed the younger man's blush. He hummed and brushed his lips against his husband's, "So much better."

Iruka's eyes closed on their own accord as his husband locked him into a kiss. He felt his book being snatched away, freeing them to thread into the silver locks, pulling Kakashi closer, deeper.

Kakashi undid the buttons of his husband's sleeping shirt and slipped his hands inside, sighing into the kiss when the younger man arched towards him.

Iruka panted for air when Kakashi broke the kiss, his breath hitched when he felt a slick finger make a sticky trail of frosting down his neck and around a nipple. He moaned low in his throat when Kakashi's tongue followed, licking, kissing and nipping at his skin. The silver strands brushed against his skin, splaying against his chest as his husband licked the frosting off. He almost hit his head against the headboard when he threw his head back and choked back a moan when his husband sucked on his sensitive nipple.

Kakashi grinned as the younger man bucked against him. He dipped his fingers into the frosting and made another trail, circling around the opposite nipple and down the abdominals. He smoothed his hands over the younger man's flanks as he licked the frosting off, gently tugging on Iruka's hips, bending the younger man against the headboard with a pillow against his lower back. He noticed how Iruka's breath quickened when he nibbled on the taut abdominals, leaving a wet trail as he licked the frosting off. He dipped his tongue into the navel, sighing when he heard Iruka low moan. He nuzzled his nose just under the navel as his fingers dipped under the waist band.

Iruka lifted his hips when Kakashi tugged on his sleeping pants, freeing his growing erection. He flushed when Kakashi openly leered up at him and completely ridded his pants. Warm hands smoothed over his legs, and up his thighs. He shivered when the sticky substance trailed up his erect member, leaving a generous amount. He nearly hit his head against the headboard again when the older man's hot tongue teased the tip, and nearly cried out when his husband's mouth enveloped him, "'Kashi," he gasped out, one of his hands finding purchase in the sheets, the other on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi hummed around his mouthful, tasting the essence of his husband along with the sweetness of the frosting. He cupped his husband's sac and fondled the tightened balls as he massaged the rigid length with his tongue. He felt the tan hips buck from their position and it only made him suck harder.

Iruka panted for air as his body flushed hotter, the older man's free hand spreading his thighs wider, "'Kashi," he managed between pants of air, gasping when Kakashi slowly and lightly dragged his teeth along his sensitive flesh.

Kakashi pulled away and looked at the younger man who gave a broken moan in response. The hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his neck and pulled him in into a searing kiss. He dipped his fingers into the bowl of frosting and made a wet trail along the inner side of a tan thigh, earning him a shiver and moan.

Iruka couldn't do anything but watch as Kakashi pulled his leg up with a pale hand under his knee and began to sensually lick the white frosting off. The hot tongue moved down his thigh and to the dip in his hip, "Kakashi," he breathed out and felt the older man's lips curve into a smile as they moved back up his thigh, nibbling and nipping.

Kakashi hummed in approval, "So much better," he purred as his free hand curved over a tan hip.

Iruka pulled the older man closer and snaked his hands into the shirt Kakashi was still wearing and tugged it off. He smiled when he noticed the older man's nipples harden at the sudden change of temperature.

Kakashi grinned when the tan hands smoothed over his chest. He leaned in and his lips found purchase on his husband's neck, sucking and nipping. The sounds Iruka made trying to choke back his moans went straight to his own erection. He groaned when soft lips kissed under his earlobe and warm hands slide down his flanks and thumbs hooked on his waistband to tug them off.

Iruka jerked, his hands tightening on the pale hips, when he felt a slick finger trance his entrance and slowly pushed in, "Oh gods," he gasped out, "That's…not frosting…is it?"

Kakashi chuckled, "No, love," he answered breathlessly, "I doubt frosting would make a good lubricant." He leered, "Unless you _wanted _it to be frosting…"

Iruka flushed hotter and before he could properly protest, another finger pushed into him, and the pair crooked. He bit back the cry of pleasure that threatened to escape and instead made a noise that sounded like a whimper, "Oh gods," he said breathlessly, rocking his hips from the position that he was in. He felt the fingers withdraw Kakashi press closer to him, lips sealing over his. He moaned when he felt his husband's length nudge his prepared entrance and slowly push in. Pale hands tugged him forward and he found himself on Kakashi's lap, his thighs spread over the older man's.

Kakashi slipped his hands into the sleeping shirt Iruka was still half wearing and followed the curve of his husband's spine, softly grazing the diagonal scar that made Iruka arch into him. He nosed the younger man's jaw as he slowly rocked his hips, eliciting a deep moan from his husband, "Iruka," he breathed out and groaned when Iruka rolled his hips, starting a steady pace. He leaned back, bracing himself on an arm, to thrust up into the tan body riding him, meeting Iruka's pace.

Iruka grind his hips down and splayed a hand on the pale stomach under him, "'Kashi…more…"

Kakashi's hips jerked at the breathy tone, eliciting a gasp from Iruka. He flipped their positions, and Iruka found himself half propped against the headboard, a pillow against his upper back. Legs wrapped around his waist and hands found purchase on his back as their pace became heated. He pressed his hips flush against the tan pair and leaned back, looking down at his flush and panting husband. He couldn't help but smile as the chocolate eyes locked with his and he pulled on the tan hips to have Iruka lie completely on his back, making the sleeping shirt rid up, and the chocolate locks splay around the younger man's head. He rolled his hips and groaned when Iruka arched under him, the tan legs tightening around his hips. His eyes roamed over the nude and aroused body under him, writhing with pleasure as he circled his hips. He leaned down, hovering over the younger man as he thrust into him, "Iruka."

Iruka moaned as the rigid length inside of him hit his prostate with every thrust, "'Kashi…oh gods." Lips locked over his with a searing kiss, hungry and searching, and he returned it just as.

Kakashi slide a hand along Iruka's side, a tender touch that contrasted against their rhythm and their kiss. His fingers brushed against a hard nipple and arms wrapped around his neck, the tan body arching closer to him. He smiled and trailed his hand lower and in between them to wrap his fingers around the younger man's sobbing member.

Iruka bit back a moan and arched his neck at the onslaught of pleasure. He panted for air when soft lips found purchase on his neck, nipping and licking. The hand around him fell in time with their rhythm, the thumb teasing and circling the tip, smearing the drops of precum and using them to slicking his hold.

Kakashi circled his hips and aimed a sharp thrust at the sensitive gland, making Iruka gasp and give a deep moan, the grip around him tightened and his own breath hitched when Iruka came, hard, in his hand, the inner muscles contracting and twitching around him, pushing him off the edge.

Iruka panted for air, feeling his husband fill him, making an electric pulse travel up his spine, "'Kashi," he said breathlessly, smiling when Kakashi nuzzled his face into his neck as their hips continued to roll against each other, riding the ends of their shared orgasm. He threaded his fingers into the silver locks and kissed the nape of the older man's neck, moving one hand along his husband's flank. He softly chuckled when he heard Kakashi's purr of approval.

"I love you," Kakashi whispered against the tan neck, lifting his head to nose Iruka's jaw. Iruka turned to look at him, a warm smile of his lips. A fond smile graced his lips and he kissed the scarred nose.

"I love you, Kakashi," Iruka whispered back and the mismatched eyes locked with his, showing him the pure love and affection. He smiled as he scratched the older man's scalp with his blunt nails, giving a breathless laugh when Kakashi buried his face into the nape of his neck.

They basked in their touches and afterglow, before Kakashi reluctantly pulled away to make a quick trip to the bathroom and retrieve a warm damp towel. He kissed the inner side of a raised thigh as he wiped Iruka clean, chuckling when Iruka squirmed.

Iruka took the bowl of frosting and dipped his finger into it. He leered at Kakashi traced his bottom lip with it. Kakashi took his hand and licked the rest of it off, the mismatched eyes locked with his own before the older man leaned in and licked the sweet decoration off his lip. Iruka sighed when Kakashi engaged him into a sensual kiss.

Kakashi broke the kiss and smiled at his husband while he took the bowl and placed it on the nightstand. They settled into bed and Kakashi pulled Iruka close. Iruka shifted and snuggled against his husband and pulled the covers closer around them.

"You own my frosting," Iruka mumbled, and couldn't help but smile when the chest under him vibrated with the older man's chuckle.

"Good night to you too, Love." Kakashi whispered back and kissed the tan forehead before following Iruka into sleep.


End file.
